1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a refrigerator for low temperature storage of food.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the refrigerator is a domestic appliance for low temperature storage of food for fresh and long time storage thereof, wherein a cold air state is controlled according to states of food for frozen or refrigerated storage of the food.
The cold air supplied to the refrigerator is produced by heat exchange of refrigerant in repetitive compression-condensing-expansion-evaporation cycles, and the cold air supplied thus is provided to an inside of the refrigerator uniformly by convection enabling to store the food at a desired temperature.
Depending on a configuration of a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber, in the refrigerators, there are general type refrigerators, side by side door type refrigerators, bottom freezer type refrigerators, and so on.
The general type refrigerator has a freezing chamber on an upper side of the refrigerator, and a refrigerating chamber on a lower side of the refrigerator, the side by side door type refrigerator has the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber arranged side by side in a left to right direction.
The bottom freezer type refrigerator is a type currently used in the U.S.A. and the Europe mostly, and has the refrigerating chamber greater than the freezing chamber positioned on the upper side while the freezing chamber is positioned on the lower side.
In the meantime, the refrigerator is provided with a body having at least one storage space for low temperature storage of food and a door rotatably mounted to the body for selective opening/closing of the storage space.
The body has a structure in which a heat insulating material is stuffed in a space between an outer case and an inner case of refrigerator for heat insulation of the space for refrigerated or frozen storage of food from an outside of the refrigerator, wherein a plurality of shelves are mounted on an inside of the inner case for enhancing space utilization.
In the meantime, currently, for convenience of use of the refrigerator, various functions are added to the refrigerator. In order to embody such functions, a home bar is or a plurality of baskets are provided to a back side of the door for convenient storage of a certain amount of food or food containers therein.
And, a display unit is provided on an outside of the door for displaying state information on the various storage spaces.
However, in a case the display unit is provided to the outside of the door, the refrigerator has problems in that, not only direct determination of a state of the storage space in a door open state at the same time with determination of state information displayed on the display unit is difficult, but also production of various outer appearances is difficult due to the display unit occupying a certain area of the outside of the door.